Forum:Kapitel 601 Diskussion
So 601 ist raus. Man sieht, dass ein 60-90 jähriger Madara den jungen Obito "verarztet" hat, was aber eher nach Frankenstein aussieht. Also das vorhersehbar wieder. da fällt natürlich ein weiterer fehler auf. Tobi verlor im Kampf gegen dem Yondaime den linken Schleimarm, aber dabei ist sein linker Arm unbeschädigt gewesen. Und Nagato sollte Madara wiederbeleben, aber das konnte er mit Jahiko nicht XD . schon 2 Fehler gefunden. mfg Schmidt! Der linke Arm ist doch auch teilweise verarztet (vllt. halbe halbe) beim kampf mit den Yondaime hat der Arm ja auch richtig geblutet und ist nicht einfach nur zerflossen. ok, man sieht minmal Blut, das den Arm runterläuft, während der ganze Arm aber aus dem weißen Zeugs besteht. Aber Tobi wurde in der Rückenmitte getroffen, allerdings war sein rechter Arm vor dem Körper und sein linker angezogen. Das Blut kann daher auch vom echtem Rücken kommen und der Zeichner hat die Arme verwechselt. mfg Schmidt Also wusste Obito erstmal nicht wo er ist ?? auf der letzten Seite mit "Where I Am ? Da Stand dann Madara mit der Aussage "Young Uchiha"BETWEEN THIS AND THE ANOTHER WORLD " Aba wie er da aussieht das wird bestimmt eine Mega spannende Story.Madara noch als sehr Alter Mann also hat er überlebt die Frage wird noch sein wie er Nagato das Rinnegan gebeben hat vllt ist das auch nur Symbolisch gemeint mit dem ich habe Nagato meine Augen gebeben weil er dafür gesorgt hat das Rinnegan zu erwecken.Aba das wird sich ja alles klären also leute Kishi wird alles was ihr hier reingeschrieben habt mit den Alter und der Körper Größe klären alle Ereignisse werden nach und nach Aufgelöst das mit dem Mitzukage wird sich wohl auch damit erledigt haben Madara war es nur wie lange hat er noch gelebt nach dem angriff auf das Dorf .Ich habe Aba im Gefühl das Yahiko noch eine sehr Große rolle zu tragen bekommt.Auf eure Meinung zu dieser Therorie Freue ich mich schon!! bedeutet das, dass der orginale Naruto noch in der anderen Dimension ist?Tsunade hat übrigens immernoch ihr siegel auf der stirn, also genug Chakrareserven müssten noch vorhanden sein bei ihr -Shisui- (Diskussion) 10:07, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Kann mir einer erklären was dieses "Fsssh" bei Obitos Arm bedeuten soll? Ich raff das nicht. @Shisui Ich hab mich das auch gefragt, aber was wöllte Naruto in der Dimension er kommt da doch ohne Obitos hilfe nicht mehr raus. Es sei denn Kakashi probierts. BM Aber Kakashi kann ja keine dinge aus der anderen Dimension in die wirkliche holen. Vielleicht war ja Naruto auch so schlau und hat den ganzen Krieg über nur mit kage bushin gekämpft und hockt zur zeit immernoch auf der Insel und trainiert irgendwas ganz tolles. Kombination aus Eremiten und Bijuu modus, oder ein tolles Raum Zeit Jutsu, wie das von Minato. Ist es eigentlich schonmal vorgekommen, dass jemand einen Kage Bushin sofort erkannt hat, so wie es Madara jetzt getan hat? @BM: das Fsssh, evtl. könnte das nur nochmal zeigen. Ey die haben mich schon getroffen, ich musste irgendwas tun oder so. Oder Zetsu/Hashi kommt gleich aus dem Arm gerausgeschlüpft. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 10:36, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @Shisui Das meinte ich ja kakashi könnte es mal probieren. Er hat vielleicht bis das mit Obito kam gar nicht gewusst das es auch anders rum geht. zu 2. hat Kakashi bei einer Glöckchen-Prüfung als Doppelgänger erkannt? und mit dem "Fsssh" hab ich mir nochmal genau angesehn, ist das vieleicht eine Art Heilung? Denn im vorherigen Bild sah das noch etwas "verletzter" aus. BM Ich weis nicht so Recht was ich von dem Kapitel halten soll. Es freut mich, dass der Fächer doch deutlich mächtiger zu sein scheint als das was man bisher von diesem gesehen hat. Ich sehe es aber richtig, dass Madara noch am Leben war und er Obito gefunden hat? Da bin ich dann aber mal auf Kishis Erklärung gespannt, wieso er dann wohl doch nicht nach Erweckung des Rinnegans gestorben ist. Das mit dem kurzhaarigen und langhaarigen Tobi bleibt aber allem Anschein nach auch weiterhin ein Problem da Madara wohl weiße Haare hat und der langhaarige Tobi schwarze. Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Madara das mal eben variieren kann. Momentan sieht es für mich irgendwie so aus als würde Kishi die einfachste und offensichtlichste Form von allen wählen egal ob logische Brüche entstehen oder nicht. Vielleicht tue ich ihm unrecht, aber ich hatte mir persönlich irgendwie eine etwas überraschendere Auflösung gewünscht. Mfg Tobi188.107.87.178 11:08, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ich bin mal gespannt was nun aus den Kage wird. ich hoffe es zwar nicht aber es so aus als wolle tsunade mit katsuyu die anderen heilen. ich denke mal das Kishi sich jetzt auf dem Kampf konzentriert als auf die erklärung was es nun mit tobi/obito zu tun hat. es wundert mich auch das madara den obito als ein doppelgänger erkennt wo ist dann der echte. Dragoneyes1 @Tobi: Jo, das wird leider nichts mehr mit einer vernünftigen Lösung. Abgesehen davon ist die "Botschaft" vom Manage echt reinste Zensur gegenüber anderer Meinungen. Obito wird ja als totales Opfer präsentiert. Er liegt da wie Frankenstein auf dem Tisch und Madara muss nach dem Kampf 50 Jahre lang in einer Höhle verstecken. Unterm Strich wird Naruto für sein angenehmes Leben belohnt und mit Power überhäuft. Dabei leben Obito, Madara, Nagato usw. ein entbehrungsreiches Leben um das Grundproblem zu lösen und zeigen wohl wesentlich mehr Willenskraft als Naruto. mfg Schmidt @Dragoneyes1, ich glaube die Aussage mit dem Doppelgänger bezieht sich eher auf Naruto... Mir ist gerade mal aufgefallen, dass auf seite zwei, naruto erst vor Kakashi und dann 20m dahinter direkt vor Hachibi steht. Würde zwar einen weiteren Doppelgänger erklären, aber nicht warum Madara fragt, wo denn das orginal sei, da er ja beide sehen müsste -Shisui- (Diskussion) 13:40, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :wahrscheinlich konnte madara das original nicht sehen. und der kage bunshin ist ja beim angriff auf madara, der die attacke umkehrte, verpufft. das original muss immer noch bei hachibi stehen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 13:57, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) In meinen Augen macht es sich Kishi viel zu einfach. Ich hatte lange Zeit die Hoffnung, dass die Aufdeckung von Tobis Identität eine ziemliche Überraschung wird und es eine logische Auflösung gibt. Es ist zwar noch einiges möglich, aber Kishi scheint die Problematik sehr, sehr simpel lösen zu wollen. Tobi galt lange als Mastermind hinter allem, wie es bei Nagato der Fall war und jetzt sieht es wieder so aus, als wäre er genauso irre geleitet wie eben dieser. Zufällig kämpft er jetzt auch gegen Kakshi...quasi eine Vorwegnahme des Naruto Sasuke Kampfs nur umgekehrt. Generell erscheint mir Obito einfach als das exakte Gegenstück zu Naruto. Naruto = Obito und Sasuke = Kakashi...nur mit umgekehrten Rollen. Es kann sein, dass ich einer der Wenigen bin dem diese Entwicklung irgendwie nicht so zu sagt weil sie mir einfach viel zu simpel ist. Es ist irgendwie nichts Neues sondern es wiederholt sich alles nur, oder kommt mir das nur so vor? Am Ende wird es Kakshi dann vermutlich noch gelingen Obito doch wieder zum Guten zu bekehren, womit ich dann aber wirklich langsam ein Problem hätte. Es kann sein, dass ich einfach zu alt bin für Naruto aber langsam erscheint es mir als wäre der Manga wesentlich einfacher gestrickt als ich es vermutet habe. Vielleicht bin ich ein wenig von Death Note verwöhnt, aber im Vergleich dazu ist die Auflösung von Tobi wirklich ziemlich schwach. Wo kommt jetzt beispielsweise dieser ominöse Zwischenraum zwischen Leben und Tod her, von dem vorher noch nie die Rede war? Vermutlich vergeht dort dann wirklich die Zeit anders, so dass Obito dort trainieren konnte, etc., auch wenn ich nicht hoffe dass das wirklich die Erklärung sein wird. In letzter Zeit erscheint es mir so als würde Kishi häufiger etwas total Neues in seinen Manga bringen nur um eine Lösung zu finden. Von Izanami war nie die Rede, plötzlich beherrscht Itachi dieses Jutsu und es ist genau dass was er braucht...durch die Verwandtschaft mit Izanagi aber noch zu erklären und daher noch vertretbar. Edo Tensei wird aufgelöst und Madara kennt plötzlich ein Jutsu um sich zu befreien...warum gelang das am Anfang nicht auch dem 1. und 2.Hokage, immerhin hat letzterer das Jutsu sogar erfunden? Obito galt als tot und wäre in einem Jahr nie so stark geworden und plötzlich gibt es einen Raum zwischen Leben und Tod von dem zuvor niemand je was gehört hat...also ich weis nicht was ich von dieser Art der Erklärungslösung halten soll. Ich finde dass Kishi eine spannende Geschichte erzählen kann und die Charaktere ebenfalls hoch interessant sein, weshalb ich auch den Manga lese, aber ich habe langsam das Gefühl dass das Erläutern von Problemen nicht unbedingt Kishis Stärke ist...was vielleicht für das jüngere Publikum kein allzu großes Problem ist, aber ich persönlich fühle mich davon ein wenig unterfordert. Es gab hier im Wiki eine Vielzahl von Theorien die ich persönlich allesamt logischer fand als das was Kishi da versucht...vielleicht bin ich auch schlicht zu kritisch was das anbelangt. Vielleicht bin ich auch ein wenig voreilig...das ist nicht auszuschließen, aber aktuell bin ich einfach ziemlich enttäuscht wie Kishi seinen Manga erzählt. Es mag sein, dass die Mehrheit anderer Meinung ist und ich möchte hier auch niemandem den Manga madig machen. Ich frage mich nur ob mein Anspruch einfach ein anderer ist, oder ob es noch mehr Leuten hier so geht wie mir. Mfg Tobi84.59.128.191 14:20, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @tobi es ist kishi´s geschichte und er entscheide ob sich nun dei der identität von tobi=obito eine logische gibt oder nicht(warum er/wie so/ etc). da kann man als leser halt nicht viel machen. vielleicht hat sich kishi für obito entschieden um für kakshi ein würdiges ende zu finde(das ging mir mal nur so durch dem kopf. ich glaube selber nicht ganz daran). wen madara sich jetzt um das kyuubi und hachbi kümmern will. da hoffe ich mal das kishi sich schon etwas gutes dafür überlegt hat. weil ein paar rasengan varinten reichen nicht aus um madara zu besiegen das würde mich auhc etwas wundern wen dem so wäre. es wundert mich auch das madara immer noch beide bijuus haben will um ihren plan zu vollenden. weil so wie ich es jetzt verstanden hab reichen auch nur geringe mengen von chakra deer letzten beiden bijuus od ist das auch nur eine täuschung von kishi. Dragoneyes1 Was ich mich frage, als Madara sich vom Edo tensei aufgelöst hat verschwanden die Risse auf seiner Haut. Und jetzt erscheinen sie aufeinmal wieder. @ Mfg Tobi: Also die Tobito Auflösung hat ja nicht nur dich enttäuscht, sondern quasi alle ernsthaften Narutoleser weltweit. (siehe Logikbrüche). Was ich mir gerade aber auch mal überlegt hab, wie würden wir Naruto wohl ohne so Foren wie dieses sehen? Hier wird einfach jedes einzelne Detail zusammengetragen und analysiert, sodass man auch sämtliche Fakten jederzeit parat hat. Wenn man sich jetzt aber mal vorstellt, man liest den Manga einfach so, dann hat man evtl. gar nicht mehr auf dem Schirm, dass vor, keine Ahnung, 4 Jahren oder so mal etwas über einen gewissen Obito erzählt wurde. Vielleicht haben wir uns hiermit einfach ein wenig Spannung genommen. Was die Zielgruppe angeht, so ist dies nun mal ein eher Teenager. Ich war am Anfang auch überrascht dass da doch so viel komplexe Spannung drin steckt, aber nun ja im Endeffekt ist es halt doch kein Erwachsenenthriller. Zu guter letzt hoffe ich jetzt einfach mal dass Kishi noch irgendwie das beste daraus macht. Ich denke ja mal dass er nicht jede Woche ins blaue hineinzeichnet sondern schon eine Plotstruktur seit beginn besteht. ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 14:39, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @Dragoneyes1: Selbstverständlich ist es Kishis Geschichte und er entscheidet...trotzdem ist es aber auch seine Pflicht als Autor seinen Lesern eine möglichst gute Geschichte zu präsentieren, was er in der Vergangenheit in meinen Augen auch gemacht hat...nur in den letzten Kapiteln habe ich so meine Schwierigkeiten damit. Wie ich schon schrieb kann das durchaus auch einfach an mir liegen, deshalb auch meine Frage am Ende ob andere das auch so sehen. @Unbekannt: Ich vermute mal dass Kishi auf dem einen Bild die Risse schlicht vergessen hatte...anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären, andererseits kann ich mir im Moment an dem Manga so viel nicht erklären. @Shisui: Natürlich hast du Recht, aber an der Sache dass eine Geschichte nur dann gut ist, wenn man als Leser Fakten vergisst erfreue ich mich auch nicht besonders. Kishi beschäftigt sich mit nichts anderem...er sollte die Fakten auch kennen und in der Lage sein eine logische Erklärung zu finden. Er behilft sich aber in meinen Augen zu viel mit völlig neuen Dingen, die mal eben eingeführt werden. Mfg Tobi--84.59.128.191 14:48, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :ich sehe es nicht so nichts das seine pflicht ist die Geschichte gut zu präsentieren Dragoneyes1 Ist eigentlich niemandem aufgefallen, dass Madara genauso aussieht wie Nagato? Er ist haargenau gleich gezeichnet und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nur, dass er eben Sharingan hat. Ich denke ja immer noch, dass Madara Nagatos Vater ist. Aber mal zu dieser ominösen Zwischenwelt: Ist denn keiner auf die Idee gekommen, dass das nur ein Sprichwort ist? Wenn jemand so mitgenommen ist wie Obito, dessen Leben wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment auf der Kippe stand, dann kann man schon von einem Spalt zwischen dieser Welt und der nächsten sprechen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:04, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) "Es kann sein, dass ich einfach zu alt bin für Naruto aber langsam erscheint es mir als wäre der Manga wesentlich einfacher gestrickt als ich es vermutet habe." Geht mir auch so :D Der Manga soll halt von der Zielgruppe gekauft werden und auch das Fanzeugs, was ja ein Erwachsener nie machen würde. Madara zB ist "noch" kein "gescheiterter Guter", aber das wird auch noch kommen. Im Prinzip wurde mit Obitosenthüllung klar, dass jeder als krasser Verlierer darsteht, der nicht Narutos Lifestyle hat. Frankensteinobito auf dem Tisch erinnert mich an Voldemord als "verbrannter Säugling" im Inneren Harry Potters. So sind diese Kinderfilme halt aufgebaut. Den Kindern soll, entgegen der Realität, ihr verträumtes Weltbild bestättigt werden und dann werden sie nach der Serie süchtig. Deswegen ist der Hauptchar ein hirnloser Gutmensch und auf den wird alles abgetimmt und Auswüchse zurückgestimmt. zB gibt es nur Krieg weil die Verantwortlichen nichts damit zu tun hatten, sogar daran verdienen konnten, aber in der Narutowelt sind das ja die Kages, die sich alle nach Frieden sehnen, mit allen anderen. Allein deswegen sind die 3 Ninjaweltkriege unlogisch. Zumal die Konflikte zwischen den Dörfern ja nur existieren damit ein Naruto die Welt retten kann. Und warum hasst Sasuke Konoah, obwohl sein Clan einen Push im Dorf veranstalten wollten und erst deswegen beobachtet wurden. Zumal Itachi letztendlich es war. Alles voller Fehler, da Naruto eben auch im Manga nicht die Lösung für die Welt ist, das wird nur am Ende behauptet. Und das ist erbärmlich. mfg Schmidt @Shiromaru: Es ist natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es nur metaphorisch gemeint war. Die Frage ist nur warum Tobi sich dass mit dem Sterben noch mal fragt...vielleicht weis er nicht ob er nun tot ist, oder eben nicht. Das würde wiederum gegen das Metaphorische sprechen. @Schmidt: Das die Logik von Naruto so nicht aufgeht ist richtig, aber es geht in meinen Augen bei einem solchen Manga auch viel mehr darum eine Botschaft zu vermitteln und diese heißt bei Naruto nun mal, wie bei vielen Mangas für diese Altersgruppe, Freundschaft ist wichtiger als alles andere und wenn du anderen hilfst und Freunde findest kannst du alles erreichen. Im Prinzip eine schöne Botschaft, deshalb sehe ich das mit dem Krieg usw. nicht allzu eng. Allerdings würde eine glaubhafte Auflösung von Tobi und auch ein Charakter der nicht ganz in das Schema passt dem Manga in meinen Augen nicht Schaden. Mfg Tobi--84.59.128.191 15:25, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) War das am schluß wirklich madara?? irgendetwas ist hier faul.. und zwar die wiederbelebung von madara.. kabuto sagt ja das er so ist wie er gestorben ist, aber er ist ja "relativ" jung beschworen worden. Aber wenn die person die Obito geholfen hat madara war dann kann da etwas nicht stimmen, weil der ja schon sehr sehr alt ausgesehen hat und auch die grauen haare. Dann müsste ja eigentlich der madara den kabuto beschworen hat auch alt und graue haare haben oder? Und dann ist auch noch der Typ mit den langen schwarzen haaren der itachi geholfen hat. der ja angeblich auch madara sein soll. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 15:45, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sagte Kabuto nicht, dass er Madara in seiner stärksten Zeit beschworen hätte. Ich glaube immer noch, dass er damit seine Jugend meinte. Wie er das aber geschafft hat weis ich allerdings auch nicht. Er hat ihn ja in jedem Fall verbessert. Es ist nur eine Vermutung dass der langhaarige Tobi Madara sein könnte. Es könnte auch Obito mit Haarwuchsmittel gewesen sein...oder in dieser möglichen Zwischenzone vergeht die Zeit anders...wundern würde mich das jetzt auch nicht mehr. Mfg Tobi--84.59.128.191 15:58, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Habe gerade nachgelesen und ja Madara fragte sich wie jemand in der lagen sein kann ihn in diesem körper wiederzubeleben O: Aber warum hat kabuto dann nagato nicht so aufgepimpt, weil der hatte bei der wiederbelebung die weißen haaren und war mager auch noch :/. Waren eigentlich am schluss des kapitels madara und obito in der dimension? weil er sagte er du bist zwischen dem hier und der welt oder so. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:16, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Madara alt, Obto als halbe Mumie, alle Kage (tot) schwer verletzt, das Kapitel war schon krass und kp ich weiß auch nicht was ich dazu sagen soll..... ich hoffe nur nicht das Guy oder Kakashi den Obito umbringen......--Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 16:22, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also erstmal, ich bin 16 und falle damit warscheinlich ziehmlich genau in Kishis Zielgruppe. Die Auflösung zu Tobi stellt mich trotzdem nicht so richtig zufrieden. Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass ich hier im Forum so gut wie alles lese und mir auch meine eigenen Dedanken dazu mache ;) So, zum Kapitel: Es ist jetzt ja sehr sicher, dass Madara Obito irgendwie gerettet hat und sein Sensei war, und dass Obito zur Hälfte aus Zetzumaterial besteht. Das "Fshhh" dürfe die Regeneration des Zetzuarmes darstellen, denke ich. Mit "between this and the other world.." meint Madara bestimmt so etwas wie zwischen Leben und Tod. Wie sollte er denn in die andere Dimension gelangen, die Obito und Kakashi nutzen? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Auf dem Bild ist Madara schon sehr alt und hat wie es aussieht auch ein schon ziehmlich ausgemergeltes Sharingan. Vielleicht hat er sein Rinnegan Nagato gegeben und sein Sharingan behalten? Was natürlich nicht die Aussage erklärt, dass er kurz nach der Erweckung des Rinnegans gestorben sei. Und dass er bei dem Uchiha Massaker und in Kisames Erinnerung mit schwarzen Haaren dargestellt wird ist bestimmt ein Fehler Kishis, der damals eben noch nicht genau wusste wie er das alles Auflösen soll. Das Kisame Tobi als Mizukage erkennt.. auch ein Fehler? Oder doch ein Genjutsu seitens Tobi? Was ich auch sehr interessant finde ist, dass der Fächer anscheinend Jutsus sozusagen spiegeln kann, das erklärt warum Madara diese auf den ersten Blick ziehmlich sinnlose Waffe immer benutzt hat bzw. benutzt. In gewisser Weise freut es mich, das Tsunade jetzt anscheinend stirbt, nicht das ich sie nicht mag oder sie es verdient hätte, aber ich finde es gut, dass endlich auch einmal eine wichtige Person stirbt, nicht immer nur irgendwelche Namenlosen Shinobi. Ich denke sie heilt jetzt die anderen Kage, braucht ihre Chakrareserven auf und stirbt dann. Ihr Körper ist ja schon zweigeteilt.. dass sie da noch legen kann ^^ naja Tsunade eben :D @Tobi: Ich bin eigentlich ziehmlich überzeugt, dass Kishi noch eine einigermaßen passable Lösung präsentieren wird, auch wenn er nicht alles logisch Erklärung geben kann, eben wegen den Fehlern. Ich hoffe mal nicht, dass die Zeit in der anderen Dimension langsamer vergeht, das wärer mir wirklich to much. --Tuwz (Diskussion) 16:24, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Was ich irgendwie lustig finde, ist das unser Obito jetzt ohne Maske und mit Madara scheinbar seine gesamte Souveränität langsam verliert. Die ganze Zeit war er das Maß aller Dinge, der Oberguru alles Bösen und jetzt... Steht da ein fast unbesiegbarer Madara dem er hörig sein muss. Irgendwie witzig :-) Davon abgesehen fände ich die Obito = Tobi Lösung recht gut... Seit Tobis erscheinen hat Kishi die Leser überlegen lassen, Finten gelegt und beendet es jetzt mit kakashis Worst Case Szenario, womit sich der Kreis dann entgültig schließt. Auch wenn vlt ein bis zwei Logikfehler bleiben, finde ich das nicht weiter schlimm, da es sich umeinen Manga haltet und sich das Ende ja immer mehr entwickelt hat und nicht schon vor 2 Jahren zu 100% geschrieben war. What ever... :-)--Phreak2k (Diskussion) 16:30, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich will euch ganzen Meckerziegen sagen, das ihr euch nicht so anstellen sollt.Dieser Manga ist einfach überragend. Hier wurden ja tausend Theorien genannt über Tobi(Shisui,Danzo usw.) und alle haben bestritten das es Obito ist und nun da er es ist, sind hier alle beleidigt ohne das Kishi sich erklären kann.Und so offensichtlich war das mit Obito ja doch nicht,sonst wären hier nicht alle so sauer. Hört auf Fazite zu ziehen bis der Manga nicht vorbei ist. User Schmidt deinen geistigen Dünnschiss den du da von dir gibst kann sich ja echt nicht geben.Naruto hat also deiner Meinung nach im Gegensatz zu Madara und Obito ein tolles Leben geführt... wie bitte???Hast du den Manga überhaupt von Anfang an gelesen oder bist du erst bei Kapitel 590 eingestiegen du Hafensänger.Das Sprichwort "Wenn man keine Ahnung hat,sollte man die Fresse halten" solltest du dir ganz besonders zu Herzen nehmen wie auch manche andere hier in dem Forum.Einige Leute hier können noch nicht einmal den Manga richtig lesen und fehlinterpretieren das meiste wie z.b das Obito die ganze zeit ein Kagebunshin sein soll,obwohl damit offensichtlich nicht er gemeint ist, sondern Naruto.Ich weiß, dass das hier ein Diskussionsforum ist und man vermeiden sollte beleidigend gegenüber anderen Personen zu werden, aber das musste jetzt echt mal gesagt werden.Desweiteren nörgelt ihr die ganze Zeit nur an der Story rum,dabei kennt ihr noch nicht mal alle Fakten.Das ist so als würdet ihr ein Buch nur zur Hälfte lesen und es dann beurteilen....sehr clever!Kishimoto ist nicht ein internationaler erfolgreicher Mangaka geworden,weil er uns nur eine schöne Story erzählen kann,sondern weil er auch das Mysterium ,dass er um Tobi und Madara gespinnt hat,zufriedenstellend für den Leser auflösen wird,trotz der ganzen Widersprüche die zur Zeit nunmal da sind.Also schraubt mal euren Pessimismus etwas runter und versucht an ein gutes Ende der Geschichte zu glauben.Mfg Ponta Der Waschbär Da musst du dich nicht entschuldigen, du bist halt nicht so schlau wie ich.Das Mysterium Tobi beruht nur aus gegensätzlichen Beweisen. Das hat nix mit "Fähigkeiten" des Maggogßßffßagana, oder wie das heißt zu tun. Ich könnte auch einen Manga machen wo der Bösewicht eine Maske trägt und die Leser mit Falschinformationen füttern. Ist dann unter der Maske nur das allerst vorhersehbare, dann läuft jeder Leser, der Fantasie hat weg, da er sich schon etwas mehr erhofft hat. Ich dachte Tobi sei ein alter Uchiah, der noch vor Madara gelebt hat und das dadurch die Story bis zum Sage der 6 Pfade erklärt wird. Naja, Tobi=Obito. ;D echt ein Witz Mal gespannt welche Logiklücken sich auftun. MFG SCHMIDT! Und das Tobi Obito ist ist sehr für einen wie dich zu einfälltig, oder etwa nicht? Gleiches Auge, ähnlicher Name. @ Schmidt: bei so Wörtern wie, "erbärmlich" frage ich mich schon warum du überhaupt weiterließt und in gewissem Maße muss ich Ponta dem Waschbär auch recht geben. @ selbigen: N bisschen zügeln kannst du dich da auch, über Leute die nicht alles auf dem Schirm haben, bzw. auch vielleicht nicht alles gelesen haben, könnte man sich tagtäglich aufregen, aber die gibt es nun mal. Die Situation erinnert mich gerade irgendwie an unseren allseits geliebten Tobi23. Apropos, wo ist der eigentlich? neue Identität? Schmidt vielleicht??? @Tuwz: Wie gesagt, es ist möglich, dass das ganze metaphorisch gemeint war. Allerdings hat Tobi nie auf die Frage geantwortet, ob er gestorben ist oder nicht. Vielleicht weis er es schlicht nicht, was wiederum für diese Zwischenwelt sprechen würde. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es Obitos Dimension ist, sondern womöglich eine Technik von Madara...würde mich zumindest auch nicht mehr so wirklich überraschen. Vielleicht ist er gestorben und dank seiner Kraft ist er aber nicht ins Jenseits gewandert sondern in eben diese Welt. Wenn Kishi eine solche Dimension kreiert kann er auch dort die Zeit verändern...damit hätte er schon mal eine Erklärung gespart. Wenn diese Dimension tatsächlich existiert dann gehe ich davon einfach mal aus, weil es sich schlicht anbietet. Dass Kishi mal eben die Haarfarbe ändert wäre schon ziemlich heftig...Fehler hin oder her...das kann er eigentlich nicht bringen meiner Meinung nach. Ob Tsunade stirbt...möglich, aber da lege ich mich bei Kishi auch nicht mehr fest. Die anderen Kage werden gerettet, gut möglich dass sie dann den Weg für Naruto oder Kakashi frei macht. Wenn er die Storyline von Tobi erklären kann ohne massig Neuheiten zu präsentieren, die plötzlich auftauchen, würde es mir schon reichen. So was bewirkt bei mir eben einen faden Beigeschmack. @Phreak2k: Das Problem mit Obito ist, dass es so enorm konstruiert aussieht, gerade wenn man sich die Situation mit Naruto und Sasuke anschaut. Es ist in Ordnung wenn ein Autor Finten legt, wenn er sich mit diesen nicht selbst verzettelt. Mir schmeckt persönlich auch die Sache nicht, dass Tobi eben als Mastermind präsentiert wurde und jetzt plötzlich nur noch die zweite Geige spielt...in meinen Augen ein wenig unwürdig...aber das ist nur meine persönliche Einschätzung. @Unbekannt: Du irrst dich in einem ganz entscheidenden Punkt. Ich kann zwar nur für mich sprechen, aber ich bin nicht beleidigt dass Kishi meine Theorie nicht genommen hat. Das wäre auch wirklich zu viel des Guten gewesen, wenn er irgendeine Theorie genau so übernommen hätte. Darum ging es mir auch zu keiner Zeit. Mir ging es darum eine logische Erklärung auf Grund der vorhandenen Faktenbasis zu präsentieren und das ist mir, und vielen anderen, in meinen Augen auch gelungen. Wir hatten gute Gründe Tobi=Obito zu bestreiten, weil es einfach logische Schwierigkeiten gab und gibt. Ich bin, wenn schon, deshalb beleidigt, weil Kishi, allem Anschein nach, keine Erklärung liefern wird, die anhand der vorher bereits bekannten Fakten logisch erklärbar ist. Das war das was ich mir gewünscht hätte, dass Tobi ein Rätsel ist, auf das man mit der richtigen Kombination kommen kann. Das scheint aber nicht in Kishis Interesse zu sein, was ich wirklich schade finde. Wie ich bereits in meinem ersten Post sagte, ist es nicht ausgeschlossen dass Kishi mich tatsächlich noch positiv überrascht, sollte das der Fall sein werde ich es sicherlich ebenfalls nicht unkommentiert lassen...aber es sieht halt nicht wirklich danach aus. Ich ziehe auch kein Fazit über den Manga sondern gebe einen Bericht nach Stand des aktuellen Kapitels. Auch ich bin mit der bisherigen Arbeit von Kishi durchaus nicht unzufrieden, nur ist der jetzige Weg in meinen Augen nicht besonders gut, deshalb fragte ich auch, ob ich damit alleine dastehe. Es ist sicherlich kein Fazit zu dem gesamten Manga...da hast du mich dann falsch verstanden, bzw. habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt. @Ponta der Waschbär: Natürlich hast du Recht, man kann nicht über den gesamten Manga urteilen, ich glaube auch, dass das hier keiner will. Ich will schließlich auch wissen wie es weitergeht. Aber dass Kishi dazu neigt einfach neue Lösungen zu präsentieren ist ein Fakt, wie ich es oben schon geschrieben hab, beispielsweise Madaras Befreiung aus Edo Tensei. Für die Story im Gesamtpaket mag das nicht störend sein und vielleicht sogar gut, aber besonders elegant ist es halt in meinen Augen nicht gelöst und das ist das worüber ich nicht besonders glücklich bin. Deine Aussage über Kishi ist aber ebenfalls ein wenig voreilig. Nur weil er ein bekannter Mangaka ist und eine schöne Geschichte erzählen kann (keine Frage) schließt du darauf, dass er das Mysterium um Tobi zufriedenstellend auflösen wird. Ich sage, dass Kishi auch nur ein Mensch ist. Wann hat er schon mal ein solches Mysterium aufgelöst…meinem Wissen nach noch nie, also ist in meinen Augen nicht bekannt, ob er es kann. Möglich aber auch nicht möglich. Wir werden es wohl nicht wirklich klären können. Dem Einen mag es gut erscheinen dem anderen weniger gut…Geschmäcker sind verschieden, weshalb ich mich auch bemüht habe klar zu machen, dass das nur mein persönlicher Eindruck ist. Es ist völlig legitim zu sagen, dass alles so weit ganz toll ist, mir ist es einfach zu schwach. Ich werde es aber sicherlich erwähnen, wenn mich Kishi positiv überraschen sollte. @Ponta und Schmidt: Wäre schön wenn ihr versuchen würdet eure Sachlichkeit nicht zu verlieren, nur weil eure Ansichten gegensätzlich sind. Mfg Tobi--84.59.128.191 17:12, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @Schmidt Wenn alles für dich so vorhersehrbar ist und dich die Tobi=Obito so sehr enttäuscht hast,dann brauchst du ja nicht weiter zu lesen.Desweiteren freue ich mich auf deinen international erfolgreichen Manga,wenn es ja so einfach ist so etwas zu schreiben bzw zu zeichnen.Ob du schlauer als ich bist wage ich zu bezweifeln aber das Thema spreche ich erst gar nicht an, da wir dort eh zu keiner Einigung kommen werden.An denjenigen der meinte ("ich solle mich etwas zügeln") muss ich recht geben aber in der Situation konnte ich einfach nicht anders,da ich zu sehr in Rage war,tut mir aber trotzdem leid!Mfg Ponta der Waschbär Um wieder zum eigentlichen Thema nämlich der Kapiteldiskussion zurückzukommen...ich denke nicht das Naruto+Kurama reichen um Madara ausschalten zu können,da der Fächer der ins Spiel gekommen ist anscheinend die starken Ninjutsu Attacken von Naruto reflektieren kann.Desweiteren kann Naruto kein Genjutsu anwenden und im Taijutsu wird er einem Sharigan bzw Rinnegan User wohl auch unterlegen sein,obwohl ich denke dass Naruto sich schneller bewegen kann als Madara,vlt ist das dann letztendlich der Schlüssel zum Erfolg.Ich denke auch,dass Sasuke noch eine Große Rolle in diesem Kampf spielen wird,davon bin ich überzeugt.Was meint ihr dazu?Was denkt ihr wie sich der Kampf entwickeln wird?Mfg Ponta der Waschbär Predictions sind aktuell schwierig...da ich mich zumindest momentan schwer in Kishi hineinversetzen kann, wie oben schon erwähnt. Naruto allein sollte es nicht schaffen. Nach dem was wir über Madara wissen ist dieser in meinen Augen schlicht zu stark. Auch die Shinobiallianz dürfte nur besseres Kanonenfutter sein. Die einzige realistische Chance sehe ich in einer Naruto Sasuke Kombination. Ich vermute, oder befürchte vielmehr, dass Kakshi Obito auf seine Seite ziehen wird, da er und Gai eigentlich auch gegenüber Obito ziemlich chancenlos sein dürften, schon allein deswegen weil sie langsam aber sicher kein Chakra mehr haben dürften. Im Übrigen war das andere auch mehr oder minder eine Kapiteldiskussion da die momentanen Entwicklungen im Manga maßgeblich dazu beigetragen haben. Mfg Tobi--84.59.128.191 18:06, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) 3 Worte: OH! MEIN! GOTT! Die Kage sind echt ****** worden. Als ich das Bild mit den Kage und dann noch Tsunade sah, kam mir echt die Kinnlade gegen den Tisch... Naruto hat im Zweikampf absolut keine Chance gegen Madara. Trotz Geschwindigkeitsvorteil denke ich, dass es nicht möglich ist, die beiden so zu killen...Ohne Hilfe von Sasuke wird auch Naruto vermutlich draufgehen! Ich denke mal, Kakashi und evtl. auch Gai werden im Verlauf des Kampfes sterben. Wenn jetzt die Verstärkung eintrifft, gibts einen Massenmord! Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Sasuke sich auf die Seite der Allianz schlagen wird. 2 Rinnegan + 2 (E)MS sind pure Vernichtung... Da Madara sich ja von Edo Tensei losgelöst hat, müsste er eigl. sterben, wenn er "tödlich" verwundet wird und nicht so wie bei dem Meteor wo er ja einfach "gerespawnt" ist xD. Zu den letzten Seiten: Nicht verwunderlich, aber noch immer ist Unklar, wieso er plötzlich so böse wird. Nur weil eine Person gestorben ist, kann man doch nich so abragen. Er hätte Kabuto ja einfach sagen können: ja revive mal bitte Rin und Ende! Irgendetwas anderes muss ihn dazu gebracht haben. Einfach ein geiles und zugleich erschreckendes Chapter Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 18:31, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :na na... =) [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:16, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also, was die Vorhersehbarkeit betrifft, bin ich sehr enttäuscht. Aber ansonsten ist es immer noch megaspannend und EPIC!!! Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass Madara Obito verrät und vernichtet. Aber so böse sieht der ja gar nicht aus...Da ist ja Orochimaru noch viel finsterer gewesen. Abgesehen davon hats Orochimaru und sogar Kakuzu geschafft, noch länger zu leben. Naja, aber Madara ist ja nicht sone Laborratte.^^[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:24, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Also 2 Dinge habe ich zu sagen: 1. Warum wurde mein Kommentar gelöscht? ^^ 2. Ich glaube schon dass Madara es nicht leicht haben wird gegen den Kyuubi, Hachibi also die 2 stärksten Bijuu und noch Naruto dazu (also im Bijuu Mode). Ich glaube nicht dass es Madara so einfach haben wird. Ein Bijuu ist ziemlich stark und Kuruma wurde auch selten wirklich besiegt sondern vielmehr kontrolliert oder versiegelt, also dürfte da doch was gehen, als irgendwelche neuen Rasengan Variationen. Naruto wird hoffentlich was ausm Hut zaubern. 3. Ich glaube dass Sasuke sich erstmal gegen Madara und Tobi stellen wird, da einer der beiden ja an der Ausrottung des Uchiha Clans beteiligt war. Auf das Thema raged er ja total ab bis zum Umfallen ^^. Ach und noch was. 4. Irgendein Vorredner meinte irgendwas von Tai Jutu gegen Madara... Dein ernst? da kann Naruto so schnell sein wie er will.. Hau mal volle kanne gegen Susanoo in seiner perfekten Rinneganverstärkten Form ^^ 88.134.166.54 21:17, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Viele haben ja gemeckert, das wohl kein Kage stirbt. Das könnt ihr glaube nicht mehr sagen :) So wie es aussieht, ist Tsunade nämlich vom Baumstamm in 2 Teile zerteilt worden, oder irre ich mich da? Wow, echt dicke Luft hier drin. Also ich habe die letzten Kapitel (inklusive 601) sehr, sehr genossen. Mit Logik beschäftige ich mich genug im Rahmen meines Studiums, bei Naruto will ich Action und Dramatik. Und ja, es ist ein Shounen-Manga (männlich 12 bis 18) und verglichen mit ähnlichen Mangas wie DB, OP oder HxH ein echtes Meisterwerk. Ich habe als Teenager begonnen Naruto zu lesen und natürlich bin ich auch erwachsener und anspruchsvoller geworden, aber in gewisser Weise ist der Manga auch mitgewachsen. Man vergleiche mal die Kapitel aus Teil 1 mit den jetzigen. Die Story ist sehr düster geworden. Die Vorwürfe an Kishi finde ich übrigens etwas heuchlerisch. Man liest nicht einfach so 600 Kapitel, nur um dann zu sagen, dass man Naruto schlecht findet. Natürlich ist die Enttäuschung nachvollziehbar, wenn man sich selbst ausmalt wie die Story weitergehen könnte und sich dann letztendlich doch mit der Auflösung des Mangakas zufrieden geben muss. Aber dafür gibt's ja Fanfics. Ich hatte auch mein eigenen Ideen, aber spätestens seit dem neusten Kapitel ist eigentlich alles über den Haufen geworfen worden, worüber seit langer Zeit spekuliert wird. Es ist momentan absolut gar nichts geklärt. Und diese paar konfusen Worte am Ende des Mangas, die bereits für Verwirrung gesorgt haben, sind nichts anderes als Cliffhanger, so wie einst Tobi sagte: "Soon our goals will be achieved. And when they are, everything will be as it should." Total sinnlos, aber macht Lust auf mehr. Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 21:21, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das mit tsunades Body habe ich gar nicht gesehen wtf o.O Bestimmt wird sie die anderen noch retten und dann langsam einschlafen... Schade das es Tsuande erwischt abe rist eigentlich eine logische Konsequenz. kakashi for Hokage^^ --Phreak2k (Diskussion) 21:30, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Dieser Raum der am Ende erwähnt wird, wurde so ähnlich schon von mir im Tobi=Obito Forum bedacht. Entweder könnte es ein völlig neuer Raum sein, oder eben Obitos DImension, zu der Madara durch sein Rinnegan irgendwie einen Zugang gefunden hat. Die zweite Möglichkeit war die Idee, die ich vor kurzem angedacht habe, nachdem sich Kishi wohl auf Obito festgelegt hatte, um eine Lösung zu finden. Mfg Tobi wird sich vllt noch an die Diskussion errinern. Ich schließe allerdings aus dass es eine neue Dimension sein kann, denn damit Madara wiederbelebt werden könnte müsste er ja komplett tot gewesen sein. Und soweit ich weiß wird man mit Rinne Tensei no Jutsu nur wiederbelebt, wenn man kürzlich verstorben ist. Deshalb war davon auszugehen dass Madara wohl deutlich länger gelebt hat und dass er erst im hohen Alter das Rinnegan erweckte. Meine Frage ist dann: Woher wusste er wann Nagato das RinneTensei nutzen würde da es dafür ja anscheinend eine zeitliche Begrenzung gibt, oder gilt diese nicht für einen Uchiha Madara? ^^ alles ein wenig komisch... DommeUG (Diskussion) 21:32, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Mal eine Frage bzgl. Rinne Tensei. Es sah bei Nagato ja so aus, als würde lediglich die Seele aus dem Reich des Todes geholt und in den verstorbenen Körper eingepflanzt. Deshalb vermutlich auch das Zeitlimit. Ist der Körper erst einmal verwest, kann die Seele nirgends mehr hin. Ich verstehe aber nicht den Sinn bei Madara. Man wird ja nicht verjüngt und in dem Zustand in dem er war, weis ich nicht so Recht was er dann davon gehabt hätte. Da wäre Edo Tensei sinniger, vor allem weil man in dem Modus unsterblich ist und unendlich viel Chakra hat. Möglicherweise hatte Madara schlicht keine Ahnung wie Rinne Tensei funktioniert, wobei mich das bei ihm ein wenig überraschen würde. Oder Kishi fügt etwas Neues über Rinne Tensei ein, von dem bislang niemand was weis. Mfg Tobi--84.59.128.191 22:04, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Bevor Madara keine Ahnung hat wie Rinne Tensei funktioniert, haben glaube ich eher Wir keine Ahnung davon. Bisher wurde es nur einmal gezeigt und daraus kann man keinerlei allgemeinen Schlüsse ziehen. Wir wissen nicht ob man auch den Körper irgendwie wiederherstellen kann oder nicht. Was diese Zwischenwelt angeht. Da Madara ja genau wie Nagato das Rinnegan hat, ist es ja nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass er R.T. zumindest ansatzweise beherrscht. Vielleicht wurde Obito sogar damit wiederbelebt. Eine Zwischenwelt hatten wir auf jeden Fall schon einmal gesehen und zwar als Kakashi mit seinem Vater geredet hat. Das war ebenso eine Welt zwischen Leben und Tod. Madara könnte durch sein Rinnegan bereits dorthin Zugang haben und dort auch Obito verarztet/trainiert haben. Das in so einer Zwischenwelt, dann die Zeit auch anders laufen kann erscheint ja dann auch plausibel. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 22:36, 11. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Unterhaltung zwischen Kakashi und seinem Vater erschein mir aber mehr eine Art letzter Gedanke von Kakashi zu sein. Also auf rein psychischer und weniger auf physischer Ebene. Also ein Ereignis welches in der Form nicht wirklich statt gefunden hat...das ist zumindest mein Gedanke. Natürlich ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass es auch so ist wie du sagst und es tatsächlich so eine Übergangszone gibt. Wenn es diese andere Dimension wirklich gibt dann ist es gut möglich dass die Zeit dort anders vergeht und Kishi das als Erklärung verwenden wird...ansonsten hätte er sich diesen Ort in meinen Augen auch sparen können. Alles vorausgesetzt, dass es von Madara nicht metaphorisch gemeint war. Mfg Tobi--84.59.227.209 01:13, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @Mfg. Tobi vllt. sollte Nagato ihn mit Rinne Tensei wiederbeleben und dann mit Banbutsu Souzou verjüngen oder so, weil madara nach der Erweckung des Rinnegan es nicht mehr selbst geschafft hat. BM hm..?! Tendo Pain war ja auch noch nicht verwehst und der andere Pain konnte ja durch dieses Jutsu sogar die anderen Körper abgesehen von der Kleidung wiederherstellen. Trotzdem hat Nagato Jahiko nicht wiederbelebt, oder seine Beine geheilt. Das wird ja ne lustige Begründung werden. Ich bin mal auf die Begründung bgespannt die erklärt wie Obito in nur 1 Jahr ein Erwachsener wurde und warum er mal lange und mal kurze Haare hatte und es nicht Madara sein kann, zumal beide Arme aus Schleim sind. Jetzt ging Madara wie ein Kind auf die Kages los, dabei hatte er die LEbenserfahrung eines alten Mannes, der sich sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben in der Dunkelheit in ihrgendwelchen Höhlen verbrachte um einen Plan zu verfolgen. Nicht sehr autentisch. Auch wirkte es Anfangs so als währe alles Obitos Idee gewesen und Madara hat ok gesagt und hilft ihm mit. Zitat "Die Welt währe im Mondaugenplan besser dran". Jetzt ist Obito wirklich ein niemand, nämlich eine reine Puppe von Madara. Und es wirkte ja so als würde Tobi Madara betrügen und wollte ihm gar nicht wiedererwecken. Aber jetzt sind die super dicke Freunde. Das fällt mir leider spontan ein, wenn ich immer die neuen Chapters sehe. Sorry mfg Schmidt Hey, ich verfolge die Diskussionsbeiträge hier regelmäßig und ich finde, dass es hier viele, interessante Theorien gibt. Top! Aber jetzt möchte ich auch mal ein bisschen mitmischen ^^ Zum Mysterium Tobi: Ich denke als Kishi Tobi in die Story eingeführt hat, wusste er schon, um wen es sich handelt. Er hat sicher im Laufe der Geschichte mit sich selbst gehadert, ob er ihn jetzt wirklich als Obito enthüllen möchte oder als einen anderen Charakter (z. B. Izuna). Kishi hat Finten gestellt und uns mit vielen Fakten, bspw. Obitos Alter beim Angriff auf Konoha, dazu gebracht, uns nicht von der (zu) offensichtlichen Ähnlichkeit mit Obito (Frisur, abgedecktes linkes Auge) täuschen zu lassen. Deswegen finde ich Tobis Entwicklung seit seinem ersten Auftritt unglaublich spannend und dramatisch. Spaßvogel-->Sharingan-->Anführer von Akatsuki-->angeblicher Uchiha Madara-->Widerlegung--> und dann dass es wirklich Obito ist, das hat mich schon vom Stuhl gehauen, vor allem die Zeichnung des Badass-Gesichts :D Wie gesagt es sind bestimmt mehr als 200 Kapitel vergangen seit dem ersten Erscheinen von Tobi und es gab viele Wendungen und ich persönlich rate jetzt noch zu Geduld, das wird sich sicher noch aufklären, da Obito auf die Frage Kakashis, warum er sich mit Madara verbündet, endlich das ersehnte Flashback erscheint. Und vor allem diese Stelle ist wichtig. Klar zum einen könnte es die "Kamui-Dimension" sein, aber wenn Obito gerade von Steinen begraben wurde, ist es normal, ob er sich fragt, ob er tot ist. Jetzt kommt Madara und sagt: "Between this and the other World." Das könnte er auch nur zu Dramatik gesagt haben, um evtl. Obito (ein KIND !) zu täuschen. Der Manga hat einen sehr starken Spannungsbogen und ich persönlich finde die Tobi=Obito Auflösung sehr überraschend und deswegen auch gelungen. Aber ihr müsst doch nicht gleich so enttäuscht sein. Ganz ehrlich ihr findet es zu viel, dass es möglich ist, dass Tobi=Obito ist und dieser sich bei seinem Scheintod in die andere Dimension gesogen hat? Da ist doch die "Schwarzer-Zetsu-kopiert-Seelen-Theorie" doch wesentlich unwahrscheinlicher. Und warum haltet ihr euch dauernd an den Haaren auf ?! Obito könnte eine Perücke aufgesetzt haben, ja er könnte sogar die echten Haare Madaras abgeschnitten haben und sie gefärbt haben! Und ich glaube nicht, dass Madara seine Augen Nagato gegeben hat, sondern eher, dass er sie selber erweckt hat. Als er und Naruto sich nämlich bekämpfen, erzählt Nagato Naruto seine Lebensgeschichte und er wollte ja wirklich Narutos Meinung hören, da er seinen Weg selber grausam fand. Ihn da mit der Erweckung des Rinnegan anzulügen, ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Interessant ist aber, dass Madara unbedingt wissen will, was mit Nagato geschehen ist, und der Hinweis, dass sich beide sehr ähnlich sehen, dieser Meinung kann ich mich nur anschließen! @Mfg Tobi Du fragst dich warum sich der Shodai und der Nidaime Hokage nicht selber aus dem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei befreit haben ? Ganz einfach: Weil Orochimaru sie zu willenslosen Marionetten gemacht hat, als er ihnen die Kunai in den Kopf gerammt hat. Und warum hat Nagato Yahiko nicht wiedebelebt ? Ich denke, dass das nicht möglich war, da Nagato zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ausbildung in die Fähigkeiten des Rinnegans bekam und einige Dinge selber in Erfahrung brachte. Bis zu Yahikos Tod wahrte Nagato ja die Ideale seines Senseis Jiraiya. Er hatte ja vermutlich auch erst Kontakt mit Tobi oder Madara als man Yahiko nicht mehr wiederbeleben konnte oder und jetzt kommts: Madara und Tobi haben Nagato mit Absicht gesagt, dass es nicht möglich WÄRE, Yahiko wiederzuleben, weil Nagato dann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr in ihrem Plan mitgemacht hätte. Als er es später versuchte, scheiterte Nagato und glaubte an die Wahrheit der Aussage von Madara oder Tobi. Außerdem muss man bedenken dass Nagato in einem Anfall von Zorn Gedou Mazou beschwört hat und allein diese Synchronisation Nagato zu einem Behinderten gemacht hat. Möglicherweise befürchtete er durch eine erneute Anwendung zu sterben und Konan endgültig alleine zu lassen ? Wie Obito in einem Jahr erwachsen geworden ist, könnte ich mir durch die Anwendung von Izanagi erklären. Madara sorgte dafür, dass Nagato zu 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit erwecken würde und gab somit Obito seine beiden Augen. Eines brauchte er, um seine Fantasie Realität werden zu lassen. Vermutlich hat Madara Obitos Körperteile schon mit dem weißem Material (evtl. Zetsu) ersetzt, weswegen eine Neubildung nicht mehr möglich war. Nach einem 1-jährigen Training mit Madara, wendetete Obito Izanagi mit dem rechten Auge von Madara an, das sich daraufhin schloss (weil Obito nichts mit einem rechten Auge anfangen konnte, da ihm ja links das Auge fehlte) und implantierte sich Madaras linke Auge. Mfg Ozzy--80.145.219.195 09:59, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss dir leider widersprechen, schaue dir den Manga Kapitel 118 noch mal an. Die beiden Hokage reden erst völlig normal mit dem 3.Hokage. Der 2.Hokage dreht sich sogar zu Orochimaru um und ist überrascht dass dieser sie beschworen hat. In dieser Zeit hat er noch die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Erst als Orochimaru das Kunai einsetzt werden sie zu Marionetten. Er hätte sich eigentlich zu jeder Zeit befreien können...zumindest wäre das an dieser Stelle absolut logisch gewesen, bevor man sich selbst gegen das eigene Dorf wendet. Kishi hatte zu dieser Zeit sicherlich noch nicht im Kopf dass Madara sich mal daraus befreien sollte, aber dann hätte er in meinen Augen eine etwas andere Möglichkeit der Befreiung finden müssen. Ich denke auch nicht, dass sich Obitos Madaras Auge implantierte. Dann müsste er eigentlich das Rinnegan haben, oder? Warum besitzt er aber nur das normale Sharingan am linken Auge? Mfg Tobi--84.59.49.228 10:50, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Mir war bewusst, dass die Senju Brüder zunächst normal mit Sarutobi reden. Das war auch beabsichtigt von Orochimaru. Er wollte seinen Sensei psychisch bis an seine Grenzen bringen, Zuerst greift Orochimaru, der praktisch wie ein zweiter Sohn für Sarutobi war, diesen an und dann beschwört er auch noch die Meister seines Meisters.Zu dieser Zeit besitzt der Shodai wie auch der Nidaime Hokage zwar noch ihre Identität, sie können sich aber nicht GEGEN Orochimaru, dem Anwender des Jutsus, stellen und müssen praktisich auf Befehle warten. Sie können auch nicht einfach angreifen. Sieh du zum Beispiel noch mal das Kapitel an, in dem Kabuto mit Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei die früheren Kage (Sandaime Raikage, Yondaime Kazekage, Nidaime Tsuchikage und Nidaime Mizukage) beschwört. Sie besitzen ihre Identität und können frei handeln, das hat aber seine Grenzen. Zum Beispiel haben sowohl der Nidaime Tsuchikage als auch der Nidaime Mizukage versucht sich gegenseitig umzubringen, jedoch gehorchte ihnen ihre Körper nicht. Und du hast mich glaube ich falsch verstanden, als ich sagte, dass Kishi wusste, wen er als Tobi enhüllen würde, meinte ich nur das auf Tobi bezogen. Warum er das normale Sharingan besitzt, kann ich ebenfalls erklären. Madara kann sein Rinnegan aktivieren und deaktivieren. Für Izanagi braucht man (noch nicht bestätigt, da alle Anwender Uchiha waren) vielleicht doch ein Sharingan und kein Rinnegan. Jetzt könntest du sagen, wär aber trotzdem logisch, wenn er dann ein Rinnegan besäße, weil es mächtiger ist und Madara es nach der Operation und nach der Anwendung von Izanagi wieder aktivieren würde und ihm dann sein Rinnegan geben würde ? Wäre möglich, allerdings könnte dann Obito nicht erneut Izanagi einsetzen wenn es brenzlig wird oder er könnte als Kind nicht ein Sharingan und Rinnegan gleichzeitig kontrollieren, weil seine Fähigkeiten nicht ausreichen. Weiterhin könnte er dann sogar Madaras EMS besitzen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das geht. Dann würde Tobi ja ZWEI UNTERSCHIEDLICHE Mangekyou Sharingan besitzen (eins als EMS, also nochmal von zwei verschiedenen Personen, die mit einem nicht sehr nah verwandt sind^^) und Itachi hat doch einmal gesagt dass sich Amaterasu und Tsukoyomi jeweils in einem Auge ansiedeln und man Susano'o erst dann aktivieren könnte, wenn man beide Fähigkeiten zuvor erweckt hat. Und ich denke nicht dass er Madaras EMS dann kontrollieren könnte und es würde ihm so auch keinen Vorteil bringen. Bin jetzt eh sehr gespannt, ich hoffe, dass Obito sich sein Auge von Kakashi zurücknimmt und dass dann eine neue Fähigkeit oder Ähnliches entsteht (Y) Mfg Ozzy--80.145.222.165 11:22, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin nicht so wirklich überzeugt was das mit Edo Tensei angeht. Der zweite Hokage kann sich problemlos umdrehen...ich weis ehrlich gesagt nicht warum er nicht zumindest versucht die Fingerzeichen auszuführen. Der Grund liegt wohl darin, dass Kishi es zu dieser Zeit schlicht nicht in Betracht gezogen hat. Bei dem Sharingan halte ich es für deutlich wahrscheinlicher, dass das linke Auge schlicht eines der vielen Sharingans war die Tobi ohnehin gesammelt hatte...auch wenn ich es natürlich nicht sicher weis. Ich bezweifle auch ehrlich gesagt, dass Obito sich sein Auge zurücknimmt. Er hat links das Rinnegan...ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er das eintauschen würde, vor allem weil man sich nicht mal eben ein anderes Auge in die Augenhöhle drücken kann. Mfg Tobi--84.59.49.228 12:06, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das Kishi die Risse von Madara in Kapitel 592, einfach vergessen hat zu zeichnen. Das muss doch ein bestimmten Grund haben, das er wieder Risse im Gesicht hat. Er hat sich doch vom Edo tensei befreit. Es ist zwar nicht auszuschließen, dass es einen tieferen Sinn hat, aber vielleicht hat sich Kishi gedacht, dass es doch nicht so geschickt war es ohne Risse zu zeichnen...er ist ja schließlich auch nur ein Mensch. Ich wüsste zumindest nicht, was in der kurzen Zeit passiert sein soll, außer das durch das Lösen des Jutsus die Risse eben nur kurzzeitig verschwanden bevor sie sich wieder neu bildeten. Mfg Tobi--84.59.49.228 12:35, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @Mfg Tobi Es geht aber bei der Einschränkung des Benutzens des Körpers um die Absicht, die dahinter steckt. Wenn er sich umdreht, um zu schauen, WER ihn beschworen hat, ist das keine Kampfabsicht. Wenn er aber Fingerzeichen macht, denke ich hat Tobirama die Absicht Orochimaru wenn auch indirekt zu schaden, indem er sich auflöst. Kann aber auch sein, dass Kishi die Idee erst später hatte, aber trotzdem gute Idee ^^ Ich glaube du hast mich wieder falsch verstanden bei der Anwendung von Izanagi. Da habe ich nicht die Anwendung beim Kampf gegen Konan gemeint, sondern um überhaupt erstmal seinen Jungenkörper in einen ERWACHSENENkörper zu verwandeln und zu dieser Zeit hat das Uchiha-Massaker noch nicht stattgefunden, deswegen können es nur Madaras Augen gewesen sein. Hmm ja, die Sache mit dem Rinnegan wundert mich eh schon eine ganze Weile. Es ist das "stärkste" Dou-Jutsu, aber meiner Meinung nach ist das (ewige) Mangekyou Sharingan viel stärker! Vergleicht mal die Fähigkeiten des Rinnegan mit dem des Mangekyou. Die einzige starke Angriffstechnik des Rinnegan ist das Chibaku Tensei, aus dem sich Kurama aber befreien konnte. Riesige Tiere beschwören, Chakra einsaugen (aber nicht in hohem Maß oder Einschränkung bei speziellem Chakra, z. B. Einsaugen des Sen-Chakra von Naruto, verwandeltete Gakidou, Körper von den 6 Pfaden von Nagato, in eine Kröte), Seelen entziehen, aber direkter Körperkontakt zum Kopf, Wiederherstellung der zerstörten Körper, nicht unbedingt vonnöten oder nutzlos, wenn Jigokudou als erstes zerstört etc. und Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu auch nutzlos, wenn man niemanden zum Wiederbeleben hat. Vergleicht das mal mit Amaterasu, Tsukoyomi, Susano'o, Yasaka no Magatama Kotoamatsukami, Kamui, Erweckung des Entons etc., die Mangekyou Techniken sind viel mächtiger und anscheinend können weder Madara, noch Nagato, noch Tobi Banbutsu Souzou einsetzen. Mfg Ozzy--80.145.222.165 13:17, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) An alle die schon davon überzeugt sind, dass Obito und Madara auf der letzten Seite in einer Zwischenwelt sind: Das ist längst nicht klar, er sagt ja "between this and the other world" => "zwischen DIESER und der anderen Welt", bei einer Zwischenwelt hätte er normalerweise "zwischen den beiden Welten" sagen müssen. Was Tsunade angeht halte ich es auch für sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie die anderen Kage heilt und dann stirbt. Alle die immer noch sich über Tobi=Obito aufregen sollten sich mal fragen, ob sie das ganze hier nicht etwas zu ernst nehmen. Es ist noch längst nicht komplett erklärt worden, also wartet erstmal ab. Außerdem hätte man da ja wohl wirklich mit rechnen können, solche Ähnlichkeiten im Namen (Gleiche Buchstaben, auch noch in gleicher Reihenfolge) sind in einem Manga nämlich kein Zufall. Schlulu (Diskussion) 13:19, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Oh stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst. Wenn mann die Buchstaben in Obito umstellt und ein O weglässt, lässt sich der name Tobi bilden, krass das wir da nicht früher drauf gekommen sind. Mir ist gerade auch noch aufgefallen, dass Tobi und Obito auch eine ziemlich ähnliche Frisur haben. also eigentlich war das ganze ziemlich offensichtlich. -Shisui- (Diskussion) 13:41, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Findet ihr nicht das der Maskierte mit langen Haaren, wie Izuna mit offenen Haaren aussieht. Madara könnte mit dem Rinnegan vielleicht Izuna wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt haben. Und der allwissende den Sasuke und Orichimaru suchen ist vielleicht Izuna. @Shisui: War das ironisch gemeint? Diese Fakten werden seit der Existenz Tobis diskutiert. Das, das kindliche Verhalten und die Sache mit dem einen Auge waren die einzigen Hinweise auf Obito die es meinem Wissen nach gab. Haare alleine geben aber nur bedingt einen Hinweis, da sich diese ja über die Zeit ändern können und Tobi hat im japanischen eben auch eine Bedeutung: Bauarbeiter, glaube ich...oder Wegbereiter für den Mondaugenplan. Aus Nagato kann man auch schnell Naruto machen...man muss nur zwei Buchstaben ändern. Das ganze ist also auch nur ein bedingter Hinweis. Zumindest waren diese Hinweise nie stark genug eine solche Theorie gegen die überwiegenden Probleme zu verteidigen. @Unbekannt: Für mich sehen die Haare persönlich eher nach den Haaren von Madara aus, als nach denen von Izuna. Wir wissen eigentlich nicht wie Izunas Haare offen überhaupt aussehen...oder sieht man das irgendwo? Wie gesagt Haare lassen sich ändern...auch wenn das, zugegebener Maßen, in Mangas nicht so häufig der Fall ist, aber es gibt Beispiele. Mfg Tobi--84.59.129.123 13:55, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @ mfg Tobi: Tut mir leid, dass du dir jetzt die Mühe einer ernsten Antwort gemacht hast, aber Ja das sollte Ironie sein, scheinbar nicht offensichtlich. -Shisui- 14:03, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das kann ganz toll oder ganz scheisse werden, also abwarten und Tee trinken.--000TheZocker (Diskussion) 14:17, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) @Shisui: Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass es offensichtlich war, sondern dass man damit hätte rechnen können, weil sowas nunmal in einem Manga kein Zufall ist. Es sind jetzt einfach einige frustriert, weil sie so schön alle Daten/ne Zeitlinie auswendig gelernt haben und daher sicher waren, Obito=Tobi ausschließen zu können. Das ist ein Manga, es muss Überraschungen geben, das scheinbar Unmögliche kann möglich gemacht werden, Kishi kanns halt gestalten wie er will. Einige von euch nehmen das hier viel zu ernst. Schlulu (Diskussion) 14:52, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ja da hast du wohl recht, dass einige frustriert sind, inkl. Mir. Viele hatten einfach auf eine überraschende Lösung gehofft die sofort schlüssig ist. Jetzt muss alles im Nachhinein zurechtgebogen werden. Aber wie ich ja schon mal geschrieben hab, hoffe ich auch noch darauf dass Kishi alles noch einigermaßen logisch erklären kann. In dem Naruto Universum, hat nun mal er allein das sagen und da können auch unrealistische Dinge geschehen. Nur sollte/muss das Naruto Universum in sich stimmig sein, was es bisher nicht ist. Und das mit dem Namen, Haaren etc. (siehe diverse Themenbereiche zu Tobi) wurde nur schon vor Jahren bis zum umfallen diskutiert, deswegen die Ironie ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 15:04, 12. Sep. 2012 (UTC)